In blade contact fuses the fusible elements thereof are conductively connected on both ends thereof to the blade contacts. These fuse structures are relatively rigid, or unflexible. It is, therefore, one object of this invention to provide electric fuses of the aforementioned kind, the blade-contact-fusible-element unit of which has a much higher flexibility than the aforementioned prior art fuses.
In prior art blade contact fuses having a plurality of fusible elements the use of the pulverulent arc-quenching filler was a very poor one, resulting in merger of the fulgurites and unsatisfactory spacings thereof, i.e. spacings that were too small. Such fuses are disclosed in many prior art patents such as, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,860; Oct. 11, 1977 to Frederick J. Kozacka et al, for ELECTRIC FUSES. It is, therefore, still another object of the present invention to provide electric blade contact fuses wherein the cooling and deionizing action of the arc-quenching filler is greatly improved.
Another object of the invention is to improve the fuses disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,585 to F. J. Kozacka; 11/26/68 for ELECTRIC CARTRIDGE FUSE HAVING OFF CENTER FUSIBLE ELEMENTS.
In fuses of the aforementioned kind it was not possible, heretofore, to arrange a single, U-shaped fusible element along the axis of the tubing of the fuses if the blade contacts were properly positioned along a diameter of the end surfaces of the terminal caps. It is, therefore, another object of this invention to provide electric fuses that are not subject to this limitation. Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent as this specification proceeds.